This invention relates to an annular disc assembly for transmitting displacement forces. It may be used as a force transmission system in a multiple disc clutch.
Known systems comprise discs or plates of spring steel which are provided with notches extending radially from the edges. The radial crosspieces formed between adjacent notches are used to transmit the displacement forces. In order to be able to transmit sufficiently large forces and to withstand the bending stresses occurring in this connection, the lever discs have to be relatively thick. The resistance to deformation resulting therefrom has to be overcome when the displacement forces are transmitted, as a result of which the actuation force required is increased. In addition, the known disc assemblies can break, particularly in the notched regions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a disc assembly capable of transmitting large forces.
It is another object of the invention to provide a disc assembly which is deformable by relatively small actuating forces.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a disc assembly with an improved resistance to breakage.